


Before Time Runs Out

by HUNTER29



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Obsession, Oral Sex, Promises, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, limited time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Kurumi is almost out of time, she isn't able to steal it from anyone else. However, there is still one thing she wishes to do.





	Before Time Runs Out

Kurumi's time was always limited, her left eye was representative of that fact with it being a clock. To extend her time the ravenette had to perform some..."unsavoury" things that were frowned upon by any normal person.

But all of it wasn't for nought, not if she can do the one thing that she has been wanting to do for so long.

If it was to be the night that her time runs out she wants to spend it being ravaged by the one who she was so infatuated, the one she did all those unsavoury things to be with.

She wanted you so badly, to feel you hold her down on your bed and take her. She wanted you to use her body for the night of unrestrained and animalistic passion that she has dreamt of having with you.

She wanted you to fuck her so badly and so help her she will have what she wishes for if it was the last thing she ever did, that technically being the case.

So Kurumi went to your home late at night, knocking on the door and awaking you from your sweet slumber to open the door to her.

Her final night had begun and she wanted the best thing possible.

"Kurumi, what are you doing here so late?"

That was all you could ask before her hand shoved against your chest, you staggering back as she casually stepped into your house and shutting the door behind you. A soft smile on her lips that hid her deeper intentions as she stepped closer to you with a saunter.

Her voice soft and elegant as she spoke, explaining to you her predicament.

Pushed pulled her hair from in front of her left eye to show the clock, her time ticking away being shown as she stepped forward to you and leaned to your ear.

"Make my last night worth it, make all those horrible things I have done have worth, even if you hate me for what I've done, have me for tonight" she said in a calm voice that was a facade to hide the desperation which she truly felt to have the night with you.

Kurumi leaned to your ear as she slid a hand down to cup your crotch, whispering that if you hate her then you should really take it out on her. You should hold her down on the bed and thrust into her without mercy.

"It's my final night, I'm giving this time for you, I'm giving myself to you, please make it worth it" she whispered with a smirk as she palmed your crotch before taking your hand and pulling you upstairs to your room where she shoved you onto your bed as she approached.

During her approach Kurumi stripped out of her clothing so she was in her underwear as she mounted you, grinning her hips down in your lap as she leaned to your ear.

She whispered all the things she wanted you to do to her, all the ways she wanted you to take her.

But there wasn't enough time.

"Make my time count" she breathed as she cupped your face and pushed her lips to yours, forcing her tongue past your lips to fight against your own as you tried to fend her back.

During all of this you had hardly the chance to get a word in, to agree or disagree to partaking in any of this. Something told yiu though that even if you did say no that Kurumi wouldn't accept that answer.

It was a good job that you was actually wanting this.

Kurumi gasped away from the kiss as your hands clapped down on her ass, the lingerie she was wearing was doing boing to hide her body. That was her intention after all, she wanted to you to see her body. She wanted you to have her body.

She wanted you, and that's what she was going to get.

Kurumi pushed you onto your back as she crawled from atop you and knelt before you, her hands unfastening your pants and pulling out your hardening cock which the spirit rubbed against her cheek.

"Oh this is what I've been wanting for so long" she spoke in that elegant voice before she stared into your eyes as she drew her tongue up the side, never taking her red and clock eyes off of you as she wanted to see your reaction as she orally pleasures you.

Kurumi's tongue running up and down the side of your cock as she stared at you before opened her mouth and then closed it over your tip, going down and taking your shaft into her mouth before coming back up and then repeating. A steady pace of Kurumi's Bobby g really got you going as you was at full mast in no time.

Your size really caught Kurumi's eyes and she knew that by the end of the night she would truly be satisfied.

She stared up at you as she bobbed her head and licked her tongue around your cock, makimg you moan and a glint appeared in her gaze. Kurumi wanted you to ravage her so bad but she held herself back from just mounting and riding your cock for the night.

She bobbed her head with a gaze that showed what she wanted and she knew by the end of the night she woudo have it, the look on your face showed you was enjoying what she was doing and she will have yiu return the favour in the best way possible.

So she bobbed her head, sucking your cock with lewd noises and moans to really give you a show.

"Oh I'm really lacking elegance right now, but that's down to you" she said as she licked the tip of your shaft and you asked how it was your fault which made Kurumi giggle.

"Remember that promise you made me swear? About not killing people to extend my time? Because of that I've nearly ran out and so I'm rushing, this all your fault" she said in a sweet tone despite the accusations. A smile on her lips as sucked your cock.

"Killing people is frowned upon!" You exclaimed and Kurumi rolled her eyes as if this conversation which she started was boring her, surprising you at her lack of concern for the horrific acts she done.

But damn it if she didn't know how to give head.

Kurumi sucked you off, closing her eyes as she bobbed her head before you warned of your impending release and she suddenly gained a vigorous pace. Head bobbing rapidly making you groan before bucking and shooting your load into her mouth as Kurumi hollowed her cheeks and gulped down your essence.

Your release was savoured by the spirit before she stood up and looked to you.

A lustful gaze was on her face as she climbed atop you, removing her lingerie as she mounted your lap and rubbed her glistening pussy against your cock.

"I'm yours for tonight, so ravage me" she breathed into your ear before moving over your shaft and near enough impaling herself on you.

A loud gasp fell from Kurumi's lips before she bowed her head and despite seeing her literally lose a hand, you couldn't help but ask if she was ok and she only giggled as a response before stroking her fingers across your cheek.

"I'm finally one with you, how can I not be?" She asked before pecking your cheek and slowly rocking back and forth in your lap, pushing you into your back so you looked up at her. Eyes meeting and Kurumi smiled sweetly at yiu which had this been the first time you met you would assume she would never have such a dark side.

She was shrouded in mystique of the dark kind.

Kurumi pulled your hands to her waist, making you hold her as she began to ride your lap. Her head rolling back as she moaned in the pleasurable knowledge that she has finally had her time with you, not planning to let it end just yet but she was happy nonetheless.

Then you began thrusting upwards and Kurumi turned to look you, a smile on her lips as she pressed her hands to your chest and psyching on you to bounce herself in your lap.

She leaned to your ear and whispered that she had longed for you to do this with her, longed for you to take her and ravage her body.

"Do that for me, ravage me, don't hold back, have your way with me" she breathed finding herself on her back and staring at you.

Yiu didn't need telling again as you drove deep into Kurumi, any hesitance that remained even after her blowjob was gone and you was going to fuck her just like how she was provoking you to. You was going to ravage her just like how she wanted you to. Yiu was giggled to give her the night she had longed for.

After all, this was your only chance to.

You held Kurumi's body firmly as you rammed forward into her snatch, her pussy gripping down on you tight as you pumped yourself deep and faster with every thrust you made.

And Kurumi was enthralled in it.

This was what she had been wanting for so long and had she not been the psychopath she was at times, she may have even shed a tear.

But let's get serious, Kurumi would never shed a tear.

She just let yiu fuck her, your cock slamming into her pussy and she moaned in pure bliss over how deep you was hitting her. How faster you was taking her and how rough you was doing her, she couldn't have been anymore happier than what she was not and the grin that was on her lips showed it.

Her red eye was filled with want for you as her golden clock eye was ticking away.

You could see her fleeting time and so doubled yourself even more with stamina that even shocked you, but you went at it with a passion.

Yiu was fucking Kurumi how she wanted, carnal and animalistic.

"Yes! This is all I've ever wanted! Don't stop now!" She spoke in a way that was on the borderline of a demand and a plea, but regardless of how she me at it you obliged.

You stared into Kurumi's gaze, her red eye slightly glazing over with lust as you ravaged her body.

With how you was being with her she couldn't help herself but climax, her juices gushing out like a current as she came. A loud moan parting from her that you silenced with your lips upon hers and Kurumi's eyes widened before she slipped into the kiss with a smirk.

You was kissing her, you was ravaging her. 

If she died that very moment she would have done so happy, but she wasn't out of time yet and she was going to savour every second of it.

Kurumi locked her legs behind your back, digging her heels into your back and pulling you back inside her every time you pulled out. Her arms wrapped around your neck as she held you to the kiss that muffled her moans of bliss before your broke out from her grip and held ehr wrists against the bed.

Kurumi gasped at your strength, she should be able to overpower you easily but...she was letting you have your way with her.

That was her original intention after all, her body must have been prepared to allow your dominance upon her.

The thoughts of what you would do actually made the spirit cum again, it was shameful but blissful at the same time.

Then it got better as Kurumi felt you twitch inside of her, your face scrunched up to show you was about to cum before yiu grunted.

"Kurumi" you groaned as yiu hugged deep inside of her and let loose, your cum pumping into her accepting pussy as a grin fell on her lips, ecstasy washing over her as you filled her up with your load before you stopped to catch your breath.

You pulled out of Kurumi and sat back as she gasped for breath, she never expected the end to be so euphoric. 

The ravenette looked to you with a smile and said how you really made her final night one to remember.

Kurumi sat up and kissed you before simply getting dressed again, you asking if she wasn't going to stay the night to whcih she simply shook her head.

"It was fun whilst it lasted, but I must go" she said sending another smile you way before saying goodbye as she walked out the door, that being what yiu thought would be the last you ever saw of Kurumi.

You couldn't help but feel a little heartbroken.

The night went by with you falling asleep quickly and the next day passed just as fast with you not seeing any sign of Kurumi so you could only be live taht her time really was up.

That was until nightfall came.

It was late, you was watching TV when there was a knock at your door. You was surprised seeing it was so late so was hesitant to answer but the repeated knocking got tiresome so you begrudgingly went to answer.

And there stood Kurumi, smiling at you.

"What are yiu dong here? I thought your time was up" you said and Kurumi giggled as she shoved you back into your home and stepped in after you, closing the door behind her before reaching to her hair that covered her left eye.

Her clock was reset.

"It seems I broke my promise to you, but if it's any consolation, they were thugs trying to force themselves in some poor woman" Kurumi said as she pushed to the wall and leaned close to peck your lips.

"So we have more time, I'm yours again tonight" she said bringing your hands to her waist.

"I do it because I love you" she whispered before kissing you again and yiu ended up leaning in, Kurumi stripping her clothing before you even reached the stares.

"Let's not waste any time" she whispered into your ear.

The moans that filled your shout didn't originate from your bedroom, instead you had Kurumi pinned to the wall near the front door as she clung to you.

Yes she broke her promise and may do so again to be with you, but it would be best to make every second count before times runs out.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have requests to discuss.


End file.
